1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sound Effects
Sound Effects was a game played on both the British and American editions of Whose Line. It was played in three different manners, as detailed below. Performer-Provided Sound Effects This version of the game was played on both editions of Whose Line and featured one performer (usually Colin Mochrie) acting out a scene either silently or largely silently, while another performer (Archie Hahn or Ryan Stiles) provided sound effects by using a microphone. Ryan's sound effects became an art form of themselves, including the "squeaky gate/door" and the frequent insertions of birds into unlikely situations (including a submarine). Drew Carey often referred to Ryan's need for a "spit-proof microphone", due to the sound effects he produced. Host-Provided Sound Effects An exclusively British game, this version was similar to Scene to Music. It involved two or three performers acting out a scene and responding to sound effects provided by Clive Anderson pressing buttons. Invariably, these sound effects bore little or no relation to the situation and performers such as Ryan Stiles, Tony Slattery, and Greg Proops had to incorporate such things as a loud bouncing noise into a submarine situation ("Looks like someone's knocking on the hold", "Either that or we've got a wallaby infestation"). The performers were allowed to speak during this game. Audience-Provided Sound Effects An exclusively American version, this involved Drew Carey or Aisha Tyler finding two members of the audience to provide sound effects for two performers (usually Colin Mochrie and Ryan Stiles) while they acted out a scene. It seemed that Drew Carey deliberately chose members of the audience who were likely to be terrible at providing sound effects. They were usually women of middle age or older. Their incompetence at the task was what most of the humor was about. Ryan or Colin would do something that would ordinarily produce a sound, and when none was made, they would remark that it was broken or had a silencer, etc. When the sound was weak, a giant animal would turn out to be tiny. In the rare cases when a audience-supplied sound was dead on, the crowd would roar with approval. This version was notoriously patchy in quality, as the standard of sound effects provided generally did not live up to the expectations of the performers. As a result, the scenes often took unusual turns. Memorable examples of this include a scene in which both performers planned to make animal noises but the sound effects said otherwise (the "quacking elephant"), and another round in which the only sound provided was a ghostly "wwwoooo" ("the all-purpose sound"). Appearances UK Appearances Series 1: 1 and 2. Series 2: 2, 3, and 9 Series 3: 14 Series 4: 7 Series 6: 3, 6, 8, and 9 Series 7: 6, 7, 8, and 11 Series 8: 4, 6, 8, 12, and 13 Series 9: 3, 4, 12, 17 and 18 Series 10: 5, 9, 10 and 11 US Appearances Season 1: 1, 6, 10, 13, and 19 Season 2: 18, 20, 25, 27, 28, and 31 Season 3: 2, 4, 12, 15, 17, 19, 22, 26, 30, and 36 Season 4: 1, 4, 15, and 25 Season 5: 10, 22, 24, and 29 Season 6: 3, 4, and 6 Season 7: 2, 3, 7, 10, 12, 15, 18, 24 and 25 Season 8: 5, 6, 8, 16, and 21 Season 10: 3, 6, 7 Season 11: 20